All of Me
by SailorsWithoutShips
Summary: "She is the sweetest, kindest and most beautiful person that I have EVER known. And she wanted me a Lima Loser pool boy with no future and no plan so I had to let her go because I love her too but she's better off without me weighing her down." (Set At the beginning of S3 Oh and Mercedes and Shane never dated) your welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

"You guys I'm starting to worry about Cedes." Tina Cohen-Chang sat in the McKinley high cafeteria with her friends Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel only half way listening to their whether Kurt's sparkly gold pants suit was appropriate to wear to home coming. When Mercedes Jones walked in and instead of sitting with them as she usually did she walked past and sat at an abandoned table in the back.

"What about Wheezy now?" Santana asked while munching on a bag of Frito chips that she had to sneak in because Sue wouldn't let her Cheerios eat anything other than predigested food to stay in shape.

"I said I'm worried about her something's wrong"

"Yes I have noticed how withdrawn she's become. It's even bad enough to the point where she stopped wearing animal print which is mind boggling to me." Kurt looked on as his bestie pushed her beloved tots around on her lunch tray.

"I think she just needs some 'D'. Like seriously if Wheezy just got it in with the right guy it'd be all smiles up in this piece, just sayin." Santana leaned over to look at the sad expression on the girl in question's face.

"Well we all know Cedes isn't the type to randomly hook up with someone. And I don't think she's dating any one." Tina quipped

The Cheerio stopped eating her chips and began to think "Nope Wheezy's getting it in with somebody because even when Trouty left this summer she was only all depressed and shit for like what a week or two. But on the day of Berry's Back to School Bash she was just a smiling."

"Do you think it's anyone we know?" Tina asked genially curious now.

"Well it's not Finn on account of he and Rachel are back together and from the loud and very off key screeching that was coming from his room whenever my dad and Carol aren't home, I'd say they are VERY happy." Kurt frowned like he smelt something awful.

"I'm with Mike and Cedes would never do anything like that to me anyway."

"Stubbles McCripplepants is out I think she only sees him as her 'Soul-brother' or something so that just leaves…"

All three teens turned wide eyed to one another and shouted,

"PUCK!"

"Hell to the yes Aretha better gets her some! If anyone can wipe Guppy from her memory and at the same time have her hitting those untouchable high notes it's the Puckzilla" The Cheerio shouted while doing a little happy dance in her seat.

"I agree with Satan" Kurt held up his hand when he saw Tina was about to object "If it makes my Mercy-Me happy and she did look happy at that party then I'm all for it"

"I don't know Puck does have sort of a reputation for being…" Tina trailed trying to find the right word

"ManWhore" Kurt supplied

"Yes, but hey I might be wrong and he could treat her like the queen she is and I do want her to be happy too."

"OK so now that we're all on team Puckcedes let's figure out what's going on with our Diva."

"I say we just ask, I mean she is our friend so it shouldn't be weird that we want to know."

"Lil Chang-Chang is right. But maybe you two should go and talk to Aretha since you're good with your feelings and shit and I'll go talk to Puck."

All three stood and Tina checked the time on her phone "OK lunch just started so we have about an hour to get this done. We'll meet back in Glee and share what we found out, then go from there."

And with that they set off two towards the depressed Diva and the other towards the only place you would find Puck during lunch. The school's back parking lot.

* * *

"Hey Cedes" Tina and Kurt said in unison as they both took seats facing Mercedes.

"Hey guys, what's up" The ebony Diva looked up from her plate with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Kurt eyed Tina knowingly before beginning in a cautious tone.

"Well we've noticed some changes in you lately, you just seem a bit…" he looked at Tina for help.

"What Kurt is trying to say is that you look sort of down. You even traded in your purple leather jacket and cheetah prints skirt for these baggy jeans and sweat shirt, we're concerned

"And mortified. Ouch!" Kurt jumped in but stopped when Tina kicked him hard in the shin under the table.

"Well maybe I just needed a change. Christ can everyone in that freaking club change besides me!?"

"Mercedes Patrice Jones" Kurt's tone was chilling as he spoke "Now there is absolutely no reason to go there with us. Remember we" he gestured between himself and Tina "are your friends, all we wanted to do was check up on you."

"Look Cedes we all know something or someone is bothering you so instead of snapping at us why don't you try talking to us so we can try and help." Tina calmly places her hand over Mercedes and just like that the dam broke and silent tears started falling down the darker girls cheeks.

Kurt was damned if he was going to let these Neanderthals see is bestie cry so he began gathering Mercedes and his things while handing Tina her bag "OK we are getting out of here now the auditorium should be open so let's go there."

They walked out of the cafeteria both bracketing their crying friend between them.

* * *

Meanwhile Santana was making her way to the schools back parking lot to in search of McKinley's resident Bad ass … Besides herself of course.

Spotting his all black F150 under a shady tree she made her way only to be stopped by the wafting smell of weed coming from the trucks direction. Now she knew Puck and she also knew that the only time he actually smoked was when he was seriously troubled and that was only twice: when he had to give Beth up for adoption and when his family fell on hard times and he had to steal that ATM.

Stopping in front of the driver's side door she began to bang on the tinted window and yell,

"Yo Puckerman ! Unlock and open up we gots some talking to do!" She waited for a few seconds but got no response so she banged again "I now you hear me Puck put down the 'J' and open up!"

The locked on the truck finally popped and she went and let herself into the passenger's side.

"Damn Tana, why you always gotta blow my high huh?" The Badass pouted and he put out his joint in the ash tray.

"Whateves Puckerman, now I need you to listen and listen good so you can process this got it" she waited for him to respond when he nodded she continued "Now I know you and I know you only get high when you pissed about something . So Imma need you to tell me whatever it is that happened with you and Aretha before Aunty Snixx comes out and gets on that ass." Santana crossed her arms leaned back and waited for his response.

Puck just sat and looked at her for a few minutes before lowering his head onto the stirring wheel and exhaling loudly " Man I was gonna lie but next to Sarah , my mom and Mama you're the only female I just have to be straight with. Me and Mama been together since the middle of summer right after Sam left. I was over at her place because her dad asked me to clean their big ass pool, when I went to take a piss and get a drink I found her. She was crying Tana I never seen her so upset not even when Sue gave her shit about not wearing one of those damned skirts even though I would have killed to see her in one." His eyes glazed over as he imagined Mercedes giving him a private show in one of those Cheerio skirts. She was just about to do a split when Santana snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hellooo, yeah come back to Earth and away from Cedes ass."

He smile sheepishly at how fast she read him "Sorry Tana"

"Whatever so what happened and why does she look like someone set her weave on fire?"

The smile on Puck's face disappeared and he put his head back down in shame "Come on Tana you know I'm no good with feeling and junk so I did the only thing that I know how to do-"

"You had sex?"

"No! I mean yeah we did but after she just looked at me with those big brown eyes with so much trust in them and she told me she loved me. So I had to get out of there."

The Latina looked at him like he and gone crazy "Puck you really do have dick for brains. Cedes may have just been the best thing to happen to you since Beth and you threw her away like trash!? That's low even for you"

"You think I don't know that? Huh? She is the sweetest, kindest and most beautiful person that I have EVER known. And she wanted me a Lima Loser pool boy with no future and no plan so I had to let her go because I love her too but she's better off without me weighing her down."

Santana sat back and looked at her friend for a long time before replying in four simple words

"Puck you fucking idiot."

* * *

**Alright so there was the first chapter of "All of Me" kinda vague I know but it'll get better I promise but why don't you guys Review and maybe tell me if I should keep going or stop. And as always corrections will be very much appreciated. Anyway that's all for now so MUAH! -Peace and Love- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the follows and reviews you have no idea how warm and fuzzy they make me, I literally do a happy dance every time I see one. So here is chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy it! **

Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes sat on the stage in the auditorium in silence until Kurt spoke up.

"What happened Mercy-Me?"

Mercedes Just sat there staring at the floor beneath her swaying feet

"Cedes?" Tina questioned

"I-I gave h-hm-him everything and h-he just walked away like it all just meant nothing. And why should it? I mean I'm no Quinn or Santana or Hell even Rachel so why should I have thought I was special?"

"You're talking about Puck aren't you" Kurt asked, the chocolate Dive just nodded through a new wave of tears.

"And when you say you gave him everything you mean you guys had sex right?" Tina asked cautiously

"Yeah, he came by the house about two weeks ago to just hang out when it happened" Kurt and Tina shared a look over Mercedes head before he quietly asked,

"How was it? You know for your first time?"

A small serene smile spread on Mercedes full lips before she answered "It was perfect, hurt a little but he was really gentle and patient. He made sure to show love to every part of me even the part I hate the most" Images of Puck kissing her chubby belly and love handles came to her mind. The memory made he giggle softly, then her expression turned solemn "A few minutes after we finished I told him I loved him"

"What did he say?" Tina asked quietly

"Nothing." Mercedes put her head back down and cast her eyes to the floor.

"Nothing?!" her friends asked in outrage

"Yeah nothing he just got up and dressed then made up some excuse about doing something for his mom and he left. "Her eyes began to well with tears again "I tried to call and text him for days thinking that maybe I did something wrong but he didn't answer. Then one day when I went back to school shopping at the mall I saw him with that Cheerio Becca."

Tina inhaled sharply while Kurt just shook his head in shame, but they remained silent to let her finish speaking.

"When I saw them together I just thought that they were 'The" high school couple. Like they just fit so perfectly together, him the Bad Boy jock and her, the super popular, pretty, perky cheerleader. And I just knew that we would never look like that no matter how hard I wanted it."

"But didn't you and Puck date before in your sophomore year?" Tina asked confused.

Mercedes just laughed humorlessly and looked straight ahead for a while before answering." That whole relationship was just for show. We had an agreement, he got back his popularity and I got my first boyfriend. It was pathetic. I just don't know why this keeps happening to me first Matt moves away then Sam and now this crap with Puck. I don't know if I can handle getting my heart broken again" Just then the bell signaling lunch was over rang and Mercedes hopped off the stage and gathered her things. "Thanks for the talk guys I really needed it, sorry for snapping earlier see you in Glee love ya'll"

Kurt and Tina stood after gatherings their things and look at each other's melancholy expressions but for the Asian girl spoke

"Puck that fucking idiot"

* * *

Later on that day Kurt sent a text to both Tina and Santana to meet him in the choir room before Glee started so that they could discuss Operation Puckcedes . He was looking at bids for Elizabeth Taylor's jewelry when they both came in and sat on either side of him.

"OK so what up with Wheezy cause Pucks being a dick head yet again" Santana asked with a role of her eyes.

"You god- damned right he is I should kick his ass myself! Tina fumed

"Whoa lady dragon what up with all that? From what he told me what happened wasn't all that bad" Santana looked back into Kurt and Tina's shocked faces

"Seriously Satan I knew you were mean but I didn't know that you could be such an evil harpy" Kurt said looking at her in disgust.

"Yea Tana I thought you and Cedes had become friends at least" Tina agreed.

"Ok what are ya'll talking about from what Puckerman told me all he did was not call Mercedes for a few days cause he was too chicken sit to tell her he loves her!" The Latina shouted tired of them cornering her.

Kurt and Tina turned towards each other with confused faces before the countertenor spoke up" Santana why don't you tell us exactly what he said."

"Um well basically he popped her cherry and she told him she loved him and he freaked. Then something about him not being good enough for her and how he'll always be a Lima Loser"

"Oh so he didn't tell you about his little mall date with that bimbo of a Cheerio Becca" Tina said nastily.

"Wait brown hair, blue eyes, no ass or tits having Becca" Santana asked and the other two nodded "That Bitch finally did it."

"What are you talking about Satan" Kurt asked beginning to get fed up.

"What I'm talking about Prancey Smurf is that little Bitchlette Becca finally doing what she said she would; making Puck another notch in her bed post" The other two still looked confused Santana sighed heavily then continued " all she ever talked about was Puck a Cheerio camp during the summer. How be her next big conquest after she was done with Anthony Rashad. She had his whole schedule down pact, when he cleaned pools, picked is little sister up from day camp even his late night runs to Taco bell. She was somewhere between Manhands Berry and Swimfan obsessed."

"So what are you saying she stalked Puck to the mall that day and 'accidently' bumped into him?" Tina said using air quotes around the word "accidently".

"Yep wouldn't surprise me, she did the same thing with that linebacker Christian by forcing a kiss on him in front of everyone at a party. Now the girl he's been dating since the 7th grade won't even look at him in the halls anymore. So when she ran into Puck at the mall she was probably all extra flirty towards him and that's what Wheezy must have seen." Santana sat back and folded her arms and legs and waited for them to process what she had just said.

"I guess I makes sense if you think about it" Tina concluded apprehensively Kurt however wasn't as easily convinced.

"Wait, this is Puck we're talking about here how do we know that's what really happened?"

The Latina Cheerio then sat up her face a mask of complete seriousness " Because Puck has become one of very good friends since we stopped fooling around and as long as that's been I have noticed that whenever he's with a girl then he becomes one hundred percent committed. You may see him be the other man but he will never be the one to cheat. Plus he puts Cedes right up there with his mom on his level of respect and believe me for Puck that means something."

Kurt considered this for a moment then sighed "I believe you I guess; now we just have to get Mercedes to believe it too.

**As always Read and Review! -PeaceandLove-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here is the next chapter of All of Me I really hope you guys like and thank you so so much for the reviews they really do keep me going! Also I know I didn't say this before but I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

* * *

When the Choir room began to fill up with their fellow Gleeks the trio who had now dubbed themselves "Team Puckcedes" were on the lookout. Their plan was to get Mercedes and Puck separate, not that it would be hard seeing as how she barley ever looked his way and when she did she looked either hopelessly sad or extremely pissed. However this time Kurt volunteered to speak with Puck while Tina and Santana handled Mercedes. So when the Glee Club's Badass walked Kurt zeroed in on him immediately.

"Oh Puck would you mind sitting with me today my dad wanted me to discuss something about our pool with you." Puck looked confused at first then he shrugged and threw himself into the chair to the right on the Countertenor.

After a few moments of awkward uncomfortable silence Puck turned to the boy next to him "So what's up Hummel didn't I just clean the pool last week?"

Kurt looked at him with a confused face for a second until he realized what he was talking about and brushed it off "Oh that…I lied I really need to speak with you about Mercedes" he confessed with a chilling but pleasant smile.

"Don't know what you're talking about Hummel"

Just then the afore mentioned Diva walked in to the classroom and looked in their direction with a mixture of sadness on Pucks part and confusion on Kurt's. The Mohawked teen looked back at her with his hazel eyes filled with absolute longing and shame, before he ducked his head suddenly finding the floor more interesting.

Kurt who was watching the exchange snorted delicately as he watched Mercedes move to the other side of the class to sit between Santana and Tina resting her head on the Latina's shoulder and taking Tina's hand. He then looked back at Puck with a disbelieving smirk before turning back to the front of the while still addressing the larger boy "Don't know what I'm talking about huh? Just make sure that you're at my house by four, prepared to explain yourself."

* * *

Over on the other side of the classroom Mercedes sat between Tina and Santana listening to Mr. Shue go on and on about how Rachel would be the lead soloist if they did make it to Nationals this year when Tina tugged lightly on her hand to get her attention.

"Cedes how about a sleepover at my how this tonight? Just you me and Santana, and its Friday so maybe you guys could stay the whole weekend if you want."

Mercedes looked hesitant at first before smiling and nodding softly then lowering her head back to Santana's shoulder.

Later that day after school Santana and Tina stood in the parking lot next to her car waiting for Mercedes to get her things from her locker. She had just hung up the phone after getting the ok from her mom about Tina's all weekend sleepover.

"Alright Chang-Chang moms is cool with me staying over this weekend just let me go home and pack a bag and I'll be over around 5."

"Great! I'm riding to Cedes' place with here since my dad dropped me off today, then we're going to stop by the store. We'll probably be there around 4:30.

Santana nodded before speaking again "So how are we gonna do this , cause Wheezy won't even look at Puck and he still thinks she's too good for his ass, which she is but he makes her happy still."

"Well Kurt's going to handle Puck over at his house after school today as well and as for Cedes all we have to do is get to do what she loves over everything else in the world; she's going to sing."

The Cheerio sighed before shrugging in approval while a huge smile took over Tina's face

"Perfect! Now let's go and get our DIVA back!"

* * *

While on his way to the Hummel-Hudson home Puck began to reminisce about his summer with Mercedes, from when he had found her in her room while taking a break from cleaning her family's pool to when she broke down and buried her head in his chest and just cried like a small child. That day he didn't think about which new Xbox game he was going buy on his way home or even how delicious she looked in her little black shorts and purple tank, all he could think about was the girl in his arms. The girls who could belt out those huge breath taking songs and then have an attitude that even matched his, it blew him away that even with he being larger than life she still fit perfectly in his arms. He found out that day that she had been actually dating Evens since school let out, but then he moved away when his dad got a job. He had also apparently moved on judging by the picture she showed him of Sam all hugged up on a Brittany look-a-like.

Pulling up to the "Double H" he turned off the engine and took a deep breath. He knew when Kurt asked him to come over and talk about Mercedes that it wouldn't be anything pleasant. Hell he was her best friend who knows what could be waiting for him on the other side of that door. After ringing the bell and being let in by Kurt, he followed the boy to him and Finn's basement bedroom and threw himself on their sofa.

"Alright Hummel what's this about? I got like three pools to clean before I go home and take my nightly duce."

"Well I guess you are just going to have to clear you schedule and delay you nightly bowl movements because you are not setting foot out that door until we find a way for you to properly apologize to my Mercy-Me." Kurt stood in front of him with his hand on his slim hips with an expectant expression."

"Don't know what you're talking about Fairy" Puck stood only to be pushed back down with surprising force by Kurt.

"There's no point in lying Puck Mercedes and Santana told be everything. And even though I believe you went about everything the wrong way concerning her, for that brief period of time when you guys where together she was happy and in the end that's all I want for her."

Puck looked at him slightly dumbfounded before shaking his head in defiance "Yeah well it don't matter now does it? She doesn't want anything to do with me and she shouldn't" he said as he lowered his head into his hands and sighed.

Kurt sat down beside him and lightly patted his shoulder "Look I know everyone around here is always telling you that you're not worth anything. Hell I even believed It way back when you were tossing me in dumpsters and throwing pee balloons at me. But today when I saw my best friend smile when she described her first time to me I knew it and the way you looked at her today in the Choir room confirmed it."

"Confirmed what?" Puck asked as his eyes began to mist up

"That you aren't that bullying A-hole anymore and you can change and become someone that will make us all proud but it's all up to you."

Puck sat and digested everything Kurt said when an idea popped into his head

"Alright Hummel show me to your piano I got a plan to get my woman back!" Kurt stood and began to walk away only to be stopped by Puck's hand on his shoulder" And I'm sorry about all the crap I put you through back then, thank you for helping me."

The smaller boy looked at him and smiled "Its Ok most of those clothes are out of season now anyway. Plus I can't wait to see you put your heart out there and grovel for forgiveness in such a "un-bad-assy" type way." Kurt said as he strutted over to his keyboard.

"For my Hot Mama it's going to be so worth it" Puck mumbled as he followed.

* * *

"Um Tina how many times are you going to braid this one side of my head, cause this may be a weave but it still kinda hurts like real hair." Mercedes said pulling her head away from Tina still busy fingers

"Sorry Cedes, guess I got distracted." She shared a look with Santana who was rifling through a fashion magazine.

"Ok you guys have been looking at each other like that since we got here what's really going on?" Mercedes demanded

"Oh calm down Jacke' before your blood pressure goes up. We just wanted to talk to you about Puck. And before you say anything you should know that Prancy Smurf and Chang-Chang already told me everything." She said at the darker girl's face of denial.

"So this is just some excuse for you two to play Dr. Phil with my life?! Oh Hell To The No! I'm out!" She began to gather her things and leave but stopped when Tina jumped in front of the door.

"Please don't go Cedes we just want to help. We can see how much this is effecting you and I just can't stand by and watch while your light dies out." Tina began to tear up so Mercedes dropped her thing and went over to hug her, only to be smushed by a hug from Santana from the back.

"Chang-Chang's right and as much as I hate to admit it you are actually part of a very small group of people that I actually give a shit about. Just don't go telling everyone I still gots a rep to protect."

They all shared a laugh as they sat back on Tina's bed. Mercedes sobered quickly and looked at each girl before speaking. "I appreciate this so much, really I do it's just that I don't know if I can trust him anymore. I mean I know what I saw at that mall and I'm not stupid."

"yeah about that, you see I actually talked to Puck and I happen to have intel on the Cherrios and there something's you should know…" from there Santana told her everything from her talk with Puck to that power hungry Cherri-ho Becca's plan, when she finished Mercedes just sat there in shock.

"So he loves me?" The other girls nodded "And whatever that was at the mall was just some kind of trick to trap him?" They nodded again "But why didn't he just tell me?" Tina spoke up this time

"Because he was afraid that he just wasn't good enough for you and thought if he left you alone you would be better off." Mercedes sat in deep thought processing all the things her girls had just told her then she started to remember all the lonely night she had for the past few weeks and all the straight to voicemail phone call she dialed. But then she remembered all the pillow fights that turned to cuddle wars which always ended in heavy make out sessions on her zebra print rug in her room. She also remembered falling asleep on the phone and waking up to his snores on the other end of the line, and in that moment she knew that he was more than enough for her and always will be.

"Ok I have an idea but I'm going to need you two to help me out. Tina hand me my Ipod out my bag and set up the dock. Tana make some room on the floor, I'm gonna get me my man back!"

* * *

**Ok so how did we like the Purt and Santinacedes bonding moments huh pretty great right? As always continue to read and review! -PeaceandLove-**


End file.
